iamamiwhoamifandomcom-20200214-history
Themes
Birth #Baby crib in b. #Child operating camera in n. #Baby in y. #Jonna Lee fondling her stomach (symbolizing pregnancy/loss of child) in sever. #Lee fondling her stomach (symbolizing pregnancy/loss of child) in idle talk. #Lee's water "breaks" in kill. Cardboard Box Fort #u-1 #u-2 #IN CONCERT #sever Fire # "I thought I saw a flame" in o. # "In return I'll torch pretend" and "you can watch it burn" in u-1. # "Sing a song of fire" in y. # "I am fire, I am damage in the making" in shadowshow. Y (Why?) #The letter 'y' created on the branch in o. #The letter 'y' created on the leek in n. i #The letter 'i' created from Captain Underpants and the sunlight through the boxes in u-2. #The letter 'i' created from Lee's sillouhette in t. #The letter 'i' created from the light bulb and Lee's head in y. #The letter 'i' created from the tree's in y. #The letter 'i' created from Lee's body and the hole above her head in ; john. #The letter 'i' created from the pole and sunlight in ; john. #The letter 'i' created from Lee and the hole in drops carpark. # The letter 'i' in vista on the flag, in the single cover and one of takes of the video. # Supposedly the letter 'i' in the light reflection on the water in the chasing kites video. Black and White #Lee is covered in a black substance in 9.1.13.669321018, 9.20.19.13.5.723378, 13.1.14.4.18.1.7.15.18.1.1110, 15.6.6.9.3.9.14.1.18.21.13.56155, 23.5.12.3.15.13.5-8.15.13.5.3383, n and y. #A black cat and a black dog are shown during several videos. #Black trees are shown during o and y. #A man in white underwear is shown on u-1, u-2, y, ; john, 20101104 and drops. #Men wearing black clothes with white underwear are seeing on the presentation of u-2 IN CONCERT. #During kill, Lee is seeing wearing a white underwear with white socks, the camera changes and she is seeing with a black underwear with black socks. #During kill, Lee is underwater, donned in black underwear. #During sever, drops, rascal and kill, Lee is donning white underwear. #At the Grammis: Årets Innovator, after winning, an anonymous woman gave the presenter an envelope with a white sheet of paper inside it. #On kin 20120611, a white sheet of paper is shown. #During goods, Lee is wearing a black-and-white jumpsuit. #Also on goods, a black box is shown contrasted against a white room. #The single artwork of sever is plain black, and it gets lighter, until the single artwork of goods, which is plain white. #In the beginning of the Stockholm Music & Arts concert, a black box is shown, and Lee is wearing a white jumpsuit. The black box later changes to a white one and Lee changes to a black jumpsuit. # In hunting for pearls, the video starts with Lee wearing a black jumpsuit, and then wearing one in white. Number '6' #6 limbs in Prelude 699130082.451322-5.4.21.3.1.20.9.15.14.1.12. #6 floating strawberry cakes in 9.20.19.13.5.723378. #6 foreground trees at 0:11 in 13.1.14.4.18.1.7.15.18.1.1110. #6 blinks at 0:50 in 13.1.14.4.18.1.7.15.18.1.1110. #6 dogs in 13.1.14.4.18.1.7.15.18.1.1110. #6 strawberries in 13.1.14.4.18.1.7.15.18.1.1110. #6 strawberries in 23.5.12.3.15.13.5-8.15.13.5.3383. #6 shots of the tree in 23.5.12.3.15.13.5-8.15.13.5.3383. #6 crosses 23.5.12.3.15.13.5-8.15.13.5.3383. #6 knobs on the piano in b. #6 living things in b (1 Lee, 4 Men, 1 Cat). #Cat exits room on a loop 6 times in b. #6 shots of eyes in o. #6 cats on the roof in o. #6 holes in the wall in o. #6 skulls in o. #6 strawberries in o. #6 boxes wide fort u-1. #6 boxes wide fort u-2. #6 shots over the puppet after the dancing starts u-2. #6 tomato slices in n. #6 cabbage in n. #6 wires in n. #6 points on the crown in t. #6 shots of Volvo when walking in t. #6 women on top of a Volvo in t. #6 hanging lights in y. #6 pots in y. #Table for 6 in y. #5 hairy figures + Lee (6) in drops. #5 hairy figures + Lee (6) in play. #5 hairy figures + Lee (6) in in due order. #6 sides to kin. (cube) #6 sides to bounty. (cube) Number '9' #9 pots in o. #9 cardboard boxes in sever. #9 light spots in in due order. #9 windows in in due order. #9 hangers in closet in idle talk / kill. #9 band-aids in rascal. # 9 songs in bounty and kin. Volvo 240 #t #IN CONCERT #drops #good worker Blood # "swallow the bleed" in fountain. # "like scarlet red on winter white" in thin. # "when this battle stained the white with bleeding" in the last dancer. Salt # "tasting''' salty''' in the great blue, we will shine" in vista. # "feel the salt slowly fill your throat" in tap your glass. # "'salty '''as we're sinking faster" and "'salty '''head to toe" in dive. Blue # It's the name of the third album BLUE. # "All the white only turns you blue" in b. # "And before I depart into the deepest blue" in t. # "Deep blue diver, with our hopes in your hands" in hunting for pearls. # "Tasting salty in the great blue we will shine" in vista. # "Out of the blue blue I'll be new" in blue blue. # Blue tears on Lee's face in blue blue.